Tris, Arise
by dreAMerreader4
Summary: ***Allegiant Spoiler*** Tris has just gotten shot. She is now just having a conversation with her mother as she's dying. Except she's not dying. This is my take on what I would have wanted to happen. I'm bad at summaries so just read it! (Especially if you were just as unhappy and devastated with the story as I was..) Please enjoy and review! c;
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic… Please review, I'd like to hear what you guys think or what I should do. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy… It belongs to Veronica Roth. Just writing on how I would have liked the series to end so..**

**Enjoy! **

**P.S. I'm writing right after Tris gets shot in Allegiant so if you want to read, I would recommend you finish Allegiant first…**

**Tris POV**

"My dear child, you've done so well." My mother smiles a smile that I had long forgotten about. It brings tears to my eyes. Why is she here? Why she is in her crimson stained clothes that I last saw her in? She comes towards me and embraces me. "I've been waiting so long for you to come to me, Beatrice," she says.

She must know how many times I tried to throw my life away because I was sure I needed to make a sacrifice like both her and father did for me.

"But," she starts. "I don't think you're ready to come to me just yet my dear, Beatrice." She smiles and holds me tighter than she already is. With tears running down her checks.

"No, mom. I'm ready. I've been ready for so long. I want to come to you and dad." Is that true? Part of me is ready to let go of the rope that I'm holding on to. The rope that is between my life and my death. But Tris, isn't ready to leave everyone behind her, especially not Tobias.

"Oh Beatrice, you never were the best liar." She laughs. I haven't heard that laugh in a long time. She looks at me and says, "You could never lie to me anyway." My mother has the most genuine smile and her smile spreads to her eyes. But her eyes soon fill with tears again. "There are so many things I want to say to you my dear, but I'm afraid that our time together is up. Beatrice, I love you."

Before I have time to respond, she's gone. Just like that. So I just lay there, alone. For what feels like forever. I don't want to get up. I can't. I feel paralyzed throughout my entire body. So I just leave my eyes closed and breathe. I guess my mother made the decision best for me before I could have.

I don't know how or why I'm still breathing. Then my mind thinks back to how David is supposed to be in the same room as me. He is the one who shot me anyway. But I hear silence and I can't force my eyes open. I guess the only thing I can do is wait. Wait for someone or something. As I begin to lose control of my thoughts, as if I'm going to sleep, I think of Tobias. How could I have not thought about him sooner? I want him next to me. To wrap his arms around me and tell me everything is going to be okay or to rescue me from this place.

I begin to hear movement, but I'm being pulled away. To sleep? I don't know. The only thing I know I must do is breathe.

"Tris! Listen to me! Stay with me! Please!" I know recognize that voice. It belongs to a male. Then I'm pulled into a deep sleep. Breathing steady.

**So want do you guys think? Please leave a review for me. I want to hear your thoughts and ideas and feedback. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry, I tried to post yesterday but I had too much hw… lucky I finished this part in school. And the next part as well c;**

**I get too bored in class so now I have something to work on **

**So.. here it is. Hope you all enjoy!**

**(I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of the characters..)**

"_Tris! Listen to me! Stay with me! Please!"_ The voice rings around my head. Taking over any thoughts and ideas I had. Before I was pulled away, I recognized that voice. I just failed to tell myself who's voice that belonged to. I'm having a hard time remembering whose voice that was. I study the voice. Long and hard. Then I remember.

That voice belongs to my brother, Caleb. How did he get to me? How did he find me?

All this thinking is causing me pain. And I'm sure that I don't like it. My head hurts now. It feels like it's going to fall any minute now from my shoulders when it's really just throbbing. I'm too afraid to open my eyes. Afraid of what I will see. I hear people talking. None that I can identity though. Why hasn't anyone come to see me yet? Aren't they a bit worried about me?

Why am I even here? How am I still alive? I need answers. But I know that I won't be able to answer them on my own.

Curiosity finally gets the best of me because I open my eyes. The only things I see are bright lights. Too bright that they immediately hurt my eyes. I shut my eyes back into hiding. Where they're safe. Then I blink, trying to adjust my eyes. I wonder how long I've been "asleep."

When my eyes are fully adjusted, I see Caleb sitting, no sleeping, on an uncomfortable chair. I'm thinking of waking him up but quickly rule it out. I wouldn't know what to say to him. Or him to me. Instead, I watch him sleep. I watch his chest rise then fall. Slow but steady. He looks more like my father every day with his dark hair and hooked nose. He looks peaceful and young in his sleep.

I slowly but carefully watch as he flutters his eyes open. I want to close my eyes and pretend that I'm still asleep, but our eyes meet. My mother's beautiful green eyes are all I see. I start to think of her and I suddenly find myself wanting to cry. But I know that I won't. Not with Caleb in here with me. Watching me and I'll do next.

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He doesn't know what to say to me or how. I wait for words, sounds to fill the room. Instead, the room stays completely silent, as it was before. We stare blankly at each other for a while. Longer than I think.

Finally, he gets up slowly and walks towards the door. Leaving me behind. But I stop him.

"Caleb, wait."

He turns to look at me again, with his hand on the doorknob. Both he and I wait for me to say something else, but nothing does. So he says, "I'm going to get _your_ friends. They didn't let them see you until I saw you awake first. Sorry."

I want to say something. Anything. I can tell he wants to tell me something else, but he keeps it to himself. His eyes look so caring but his body is tense and alert. Neither one of us knows what or how to say to each other.

Caleb breaks from our stare first. He turns his attention back to the door again. Then walks out, closing the door behind him carefully. But I'm almost certain that I heard the door slam harshly.

Do I have nothing to say to him? Or him to me? After what we have been through, together.

I lay there in the hospital bed, staring at the blank white walls. Waiting to see _my_ friends.

**There you guys go. Sorry if it was a drag but I wanted to save the meeting with everyone separately. **

**I promise I will update again this week! **

**Thanks to the follows and reviews! **

**Bye!**

**P.S. I just love listening to Arise… that's how I got the title. I was listening to it when I was writing. (For anyone who doesn't know the song, listen to it! It's by Flyleaf. I got it from Veronica's Divergent playlist. **_**Listen to the rest of the songs as well!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting sooner but life got in the way….**

**Here's the next part so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**(I do not own Divergent or any of the characters)**

It isn't long until I see Tobias enter the room. We stare at each other, waiting for the other to say something. I think I see anger in his eyes but I'm not too sure. He starts towards me then stops right in front of me.

"I thought I lost you." His eyes become watery.

"You could never lose me," I tell him. And it's true. I am his and he is mine.

He embraces me and kisses my head, then my forehead, then my nose, then finally, my lips. Fitting my lips to his so perfectly. It feels goods, feeling his lips against my own. I feel safe again with his arms around me to protect me against all.

All my thoughts and questions get lost. I don't care about anything or anyone. Oh, how I've missed Tobias. I know I should stop but I can't. My fingers are running through his hair while his hands are on neck but are moving down, passing my shoulders. Soon I feel his hands under the thin undershirt I wear, but they aren't moving up. Instead, they stay on my hips. I let a sigh escape from my mouth and kiss his cheek as we slow down. We're both breathless but close enough that we are breathing the same air. Suddenly, I remember all the thoughts and questions I had before.

I stare into his dark blue eyes and he stares back. "What happened? How am I still alive?"

Tobias lets out a deep sigh, as if he's going to say a big paragraph. He starts off by telling me that I succeeded.

"No one's mind was erased back home. I went to see Evelyn and gave her a choice between leaving the fighting or drinking the memory vial. She chose to leave the fighting behind… However, I said good-bye to Marcus so I don't know his whereabouts."

Marcus. The man that caused Tobias so much pain. He would no longer hurt him.

"Instead of giving the vial to Evelyn, I gave it to Peter. He said he wanted to start new and forget everything. So I let him drink it. He doesn't even seem to remember that Peter is his name."

This surprises me but not too much. I guess everyone wants to have a fresh start or a second chance. You just have to jump at the opportunity for it.

"I was told," he starts again after watching me take the information in," that after David shot you, Caleb went in after you did. He watched David shoot you. Then Caleb injected the memory serum into his neck and knocked him unconscious."

Caleb, went after me? He came for me?

"Caleb hasn't said anything about why he went in after you. He just said it should've gone, not you," Tobias says, reading my mind.

"He also said that you were unconscious too. David shot you twice by your heart. He was off by a few millimeters. Tris, I don't know how or why you're still breathing, but I'm glad that you are. I don't know if I could've survived without you by my side."

His beautiful dark blue eyes suddenly become filled with tears again only this time tears actually fall down his cheeks. I touch his cheek, skimming it carefully and wiping the tears away.

When I was debating whether I should let the rope that held on to my life go, I wanted to go with my parents. But now, being here with Tobias, I can't imagine it being any different.

"I love you, you know," I say and give him a smile.

He smiles back and says," I know. I love you too." But his smile soon lowers into a frown. I know what's coming.

"Why did you go, Tris? You know well that Caleb deserved to go, but you took his place. Why?" His eyes studying and observing me.

Before I went with Caleb, Tobias told me that self-sacrifice was the best way to show your love for someone you love. For Caleb, I know it wasn't self-sacrifice but guilt pushing him to go.

"I needed to show my love for him, even if he didn't deserve it."

Tobias just looks at me. His eyes locked on mine. No words come out of his mouth or mine. He finally gets up and walks towards the door, but turns back to look at me, with his hand on the doorknob. Just like Caleb had his.

"I love you, you know." He gives me a small smile that even reaches his eyes, his dark blue eyes.

"I know," and smile back at him.

Now he really is going to leave, but I don't want him to go.

"Tobias, don't leave me, please." He turns back and walks back to me giving me a special look in his eyes. The same look he gave me the last time we were alone together, like I'm the only thing worthy to be looked at.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says seriously.

He wraps his arms around me as I move over for him on the bed. We lay there together for a while, kissing, talking, and sleeping. His arms around me the whole time, protecting me from everything. I feel safe again.

**There it is guys! I had so much fun writing this chapter… I just love Fourtris!**

**If only it was really like this..**

**Hoped all of you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. First, let me say how sorry I am for not posing sooner! I don't want you guys to feel like I'm abandoning the story or anything like that. Second, I have a request.. Pls leave a review for me. Tell me what you guys think I should do, what you guys think of the story, or even what I need to work on. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Now please enjoy this chapter! (I do not own Divergent of the characters.)**

The days that follow come and go. I'm still not allowed to leave the hospital yet so that my wounds can heal as much as it can here. Christina came to visit me shortly after Tobias left. He said he had so things to do, but I know that he wants to be alone to think and I didn't mind the quietness either. That is until Christina came.

"Uriah is going to be unplugged," she tells. I feel a heavy rock dropping on my stomach. I knew this would happen but I felt a little bit of hope rise inside me that once we came back, Uriah would wake up. _Stupid!_ I think to myself.

"Zeke and his mother," she continues, "were going to do it earlier, but Zeke remembered that he is your friend too so he didn't want you to miss your opportunity to say good-bye. I'm actually supposed to take you right now. That is if you're up for it."

"Yeah, I'm up for it. Let's go," I tell her. "Help me up please and be careful!"

"I will," she tells me.

As soon as I try to sit up, pain rushes up to my wounds and let a painful moan. Tears form behind my eyes. "Sorry. I'm trying not to hurt you," reassures Christina. And it's really not Christina that is hurting me, it's just me.

We finally make our way to Uriah's room, slow but steady. This walk does help the pain. As we enter the room, Zeke gets up quickly and tells me," I'll give you guys some alone time." I was going to tell him that he can stay, but he's already out the door. Christina gives me a small, sad smile and turns to leave me too before I can even form an objection. Then I realize that it's nice that I'm having some time alone with Uriah to tell him my own form of good-bye.

As I see Uriah, I can't help think of everyone close to me that has died. Al. Will. My parents. Marlene. Lynn. Fernando. And now, Uriah.

Another person I will be losing. One of my most trusted friends. I think back to the first night I met him. At the game of capture the flag. Then I think of how he took me along with him to go zip lining after Edward got stabbed in the eye.

Then I notice his snake tattoo round his ear and I remember how he has another tattoo on his stomach, but I never really saw that one. Even when he's "sleeping" he still looks handsome. If Uriah where here to see himself, I'm sure that he would be fine to go back to Marlene and Lynn, but mostly to Marlene. I watch as his chest moves up then slowly fall. Then I watch the machine that breathing for him.

I know that I haven't known Uriah for long, and I don't pretend that I do, but I feel like I grew up with him. I guess it's because all this fighting we did together forced us to grow up quicker than usual.

Between all of these thoughts, I remember that I haven't even walked to him. So I walk towards him, unsure of what to do next. The only thing that comes to mind is to reach and grab his hand and squeeze it as hard as I can. Hoping that it gives him life, but without any real success. I didn't expect that it would give him life, though. I feel the tears that already formed wanting to break free and stream down my cheeks but I quickly blink them away. I know that Uriah wouldn't want to see me crying like this for him.

I stay like this, looking at him while I hold on to his hand, for a long time. When I start to feel like I've been here too long, I get up and give him a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you Uriah. Good-bye," I tell him. Then I walk towards the doors and turn back and tell him one last thing before I lose him forever.

"Be brave, Uriah." And I look at my handsome, funny, brave friend one last time.

I turn my attention back to the door and walk out. I see Zeke talking with his mom quietly, Christina staring blankly down at her shoes, Caleb and Cara whispering amongst themselves, and Tobias sitting down with his head in his hands. I make my way towards him then stop shortly as opens his dark blue eyes to look at me. I see sadness in his eyes and I know he is blaming himself.

I don't think, I just hug him. I feel him hesitant at first then wrap his arms around me tightly without another second's hesitation. He doesn't say anything so I stay quiet as well.

I pull away first from his tight embrace but I hold on to his hand as I hear Zeke and his mother go inside Uriah's room. Zeke draws the curtains away from each other on the big window so that we can all see. We all move towards the window and stay glued to it. We watch as Zeke and his mother move to the machine. I squeeze Tobias' hand and I gently rub the back of his thumb to let him know that I'm here for him. I rest my head against his shoulder. We all look as we hear the flat line and see Uriah's chest stop moving at all. Zeke and his mother hug each other and hug Uriah. I look to Tobias and I see guilt in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, Tobias." He looks at me somewhat believing me but I know he will always blame himself.

Zeke's mother says something but I think it must a Dauntless prayer. Everyone looks with their watery eyes and slowly they all turn away and leave. One by one until it's just me and Tobias.

"We should go already to leave them alone. Come on." I tug at his hand and he finally nods. We walk away. Neither of us knowing where we're going.

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys all enjoyed it. I did have some trouble deciding whether I wanted to Uriah to die, but I figured that it would be better if he goes back to Marlene and Lynn. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me hear what you guys are thinking of or want me to do…! And I promise that if I don't update soon, know that I haven't abandoned this story. I just couldn't do that. I have started the next chapter but I'm encountering some writer's block so please help me out! Also I wanted to know if anyone wants me to start writing from both POVs because I see almost everyone doing that. Thanks!**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone following this story and for the favorites on this story. It means the world to me. Please leave a review or feel free to message me.**

**-Drea**

**P.S. #2 I can't believe only weeks left until the premiere! I got my tickets already and can't wait! Have you guys gotten yours? I follow so many Divergent accounts on Instagram and I LOVE watching the videos they post. My favorite account is thestiffs Go follow her! Her account is AMAZING! (She also has a Tumbler.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting sooner! I didn't have computer access.. **

**Well guys, only Tobias days left until I can go see the midnight premiere! I'm just too excited! **

**So I'm getting no more reviews since February.. Should I be worried?**

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of the characters. It belongs to Veronica Roth. **

**Enjoy!**

**(P.S. I'm doing the whole different POV thing so please let me know if it works or not!)**

Tris POV

It's been a few days since Uriah was unplugged. And I'm still recovering from my own injuries. I spend my days roaming the empty halls of the Breau when I'm able to escape the hospital, but I never make it far for long. They allow it for a while because it's supposed to help my injuries. At least that's what they tell me.. The thing is, I've never really recovered from an injury. I just keep moving and I usually find another injury waiting for me around the corner. I can sit up and get up on my own, so I guess it does help to stay out of trouble for once.

I rarely see Caleb. He passes by my room every now and then, but he never looks through my window or stops by to see how I'm doing. He knows this is my room, doesn't he? Of course he does. How would he not know that this is my room? So why won't he come to see me?

Maybe it's that I leave him alone. Maybe it's just that we can't fix our relationship. I mean he knows that I would throw my life away for him, but I guess he wouldn't do the same for me.

My thoughts are soon interrupted when Tobias walks in.

"Hey, how are you Beatrice?" Tobias has been in and out of my room everyday to see me. Or to check up on me but which is fine with me.

"I told you no calling me that, only on special occasions," I tell him. I show him a small smile but it doesn't reach my eyes. No matter how hard I try to. "And to answer your question, I'm fine for the hundredth time today," I lie. The truth is, I can't seem to find the right emotion that I'm feeling.

"_Tris_, you know you aren't the very best liar to me, Candor." I laugh and can't help but remember to when Tobias and I had our first kiss together down by the chasm. To our conversation we had. "So why don't you tell me how you're really feeling," Tobias asks, interrupting my thoughts, again.

I sigh. "I don't know, Tobias. I really don't know. What's wrong with me? I don't know if I should feel depressed because Uriah died, angry because Caleb won't visit me, or anxious because I don't know what the government is going to do with Chicago.." I can't fight the tears any longer so instead, I let them fall down my cheeks and look down. I realize that it doesn't help to keep my emotions stored up all at once.

"Tris, I'm here for you always. All you have to do is talk to me," says Tobias. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and he wipes away my tears as he cups my face in his hands. Then he forces me to look up in his eyes and gives me a small, gentle kiss on my lips. It spreads a warm feeling that I haven't felt in a long time.

* * *

Tobias POV

"I feel so trapped here. Like I can't move or breathe on my own," Tris whispers as we break away from our kiss. I know how frustrated she must be with everything that's going on so I can't help but help her.

I start up and hold my hand out for her to get the hint. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going," she asks as she reaches out to grab my hand.

I help her off the bed and start to lead the way out of the room. "We are going to take a walk, away from here."

"Can I do that? Just leave?"

"Who cares if you can or can't," I tell her as I laugh. "Just be Dauntless." I mange to get a little laugh from her. No one tries to stop us, but we do get questioning looks from the doctors and nurses. Tris senses this also so she grabs my arm and edges closer to me, trying to bury herself into me.

I notice Caleb and Cara working with a group of doctors in a glass lab we are going to pass. I position myself quickly to block the lab room from Tris. I don't want her to start getting upset over it. I guide her to the elevators as carefully as I can so that she won't see Cara and Caleb in the lab.

Once we're in, we stand side by side with our hands entwined with each other. I look at the number of floors there are and push the last one. We have to go through four floors until we reach the lobby. Then I turn her to face me instead of her own reflection. With my free hand, I go through her blonde hair. Her hair still hasn't passed her shoulders by a lot, but it has grown. Once we hit the third floor, the elevators doors open and doctors or patients walk in. Tris and I are pushed together in the corner, still facing each other.

I cup her cheeks in my hands again and she turns to my hand. She closes her eyes and sighs quietly. I kiss her temple and whisper as quietly as I can,"I wish we were alone."

She smiles against my hand with her eyes still closed and turns to me to say, "I almost as wish that." Our foreheads and noses are the only parts touching each other as she tippy toes to be closer to me. My hands are still around her cheeks and her puts her hands around my waist. Despite our Abnegation side and the other people around us, we kiss slowly to savior each moment.

We both finally pull away as the elevator bell dings to tell us that we have reached the first floor.

"I hate to this, but we have to go now."

She smiles and nods. I start to lead her away from the hospital entirely.

One of the spots I found on my own roaming around was just beneath the hospital really. Since the hospital is on a hill, there's this small are where there is nothing but rocks and one big tree. As I lead Tris down, she slips a couple of times on some loose gravel, but I'm always there to steady her. When we reach the spot, I sit down on the biggest flat I rock I find and pull Tris down with me.

She leans her head on my shoulder and sighs. The sun is barely staring to set so the sky is full of orange color mixed with a bit of red. At first, Tris closes her eyes, but after a while, she turns to face me and says, "Thank you, Tobias. Thank you for this and for being here for me. I love you." She smiles and her beautiful eyes light up brightly. I smile back at her and my smile even reaches my eyes.

"I love you too, Beatrice," I laugh. She laughs too but doesn't object me calling her that so I guess I'm allowed too.

We spend all our time there, watching the sunset peacefully. Somewhere in between our time there, our lips find each other, many times. Once it starts getting dark, we walk back in silence. Side to side, hand in hand, and lips with lips, occasionally.

**There it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it and didn't get bored or something..**

**Please let a review for me, follow (if you haven't already), and favorite the story c;**

**Thanks!**

**-Drea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So I just loved the movie! Yes there were changes, but they fit very well.. The movie was VERY good!**

**But I hate how everyone is all complaining about it.. not cool!**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**(Do not own the Divergent Trilogy)**

**Tris POV**

I wake up with the sound of Tobias breathing. His arms wrapped around me. He looks so young in his sleep that I can easily forget all the pain and torture he has been through. I don't want to wake him up so I watch him sleep as I stay cocooned in his arms.

Last night, I slept soundly, I almost forgot how a real sleep is suppose to feel. I remember telling Tobias I didn't want him to leave so instead, I pulled him into my room. Today is my last day at the hospital. I can finally focus on Chicago and the government. They agreed that it would be best that I heal as they told Chicago everything, but slowly.

Of course, the government only knows what we told them so they're still adjusting as well. I saw David only once as I was walking through the halls. He was still in a wheelchair, but he looks empty. He carries that dull look on his face that shows how he has no meaning for life anymore. I exhale my thoughts as I exhale my breathing. _Stop Tris. Stop thinking so much. _My breathing must have woken Tobias up because his eyes flutter open. All I see are those are those beautiful, blue eyes that I love.

We stay looking at each other for a while. Then I say finally say," Good morning. How was your sleep?"

"Surprisingly, very good. I had forgotten how a real sleep is supposed to feel," he tells me. I smile because I thought that as well and I couldn't agree more.

He pulls me closer to his body that we're practically one whole body. With one hand, he skims my cheek up and down. He moves his hand up to my forehead then down to my nose and finally to my lips, touching them slowly and gently. He brings his lips to mine to kiss me. Our lips fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

He's the first to pull away. "I think I should get going so that you can get ready. The meeting is today after you're released from the hospital right?"

"Yes. What do you think they'll say," I ask him, hoping he has an idea.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure," he admits.

He gets up and my body right away feels cold without his next to mine. He puts on his shoes then kisses my forehead. "I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Okay." **(A/N I also have a thing for TFIOS)**

He starts to open the door, but he turns back to me with a sad look in his eyes. "You know, the last time I told you that I thought I lost you." His eyes are filled with tears. "So I want to tell you, I love you, my dear Beatrice."

I laugh but I have watery eyes too. "I love you too Tobias." Then I run to jump on him and his arms wrap around my tiny waist. I feel pain but I quickly dismiss it and ignore it. We kiss passionately so a long while. Feeling everything slowly, like how he smells clean or how soft his lips feel. The feeling takes over my whole body that all I want is more. I know I won't be the first to pull away.

After a while, we both remember how we have the meeting to get too so he pulls away first, as I thought he would. "Okay I should get ready now I guess," I tell him. I smile at him as he puts me down. He gives me a quick peck on my lips and tells me, "I love you."

"I love you too." Then he's out the door, but not before shooting me a smile.

* * *

I go into my room's shower and I turn on the water. I undress myself and just jump into the shower, not caring if the water is hot or cold. The ice cold water wakes me up and I take my shower as quickly as I can. Fortunately, the hospital left some new clothes for me to wear so I pick out the first clothes I see. I wear a black V-neck shirt with light colored jeans, which fit perfectly, and black tennis shoes.

My shirt shows off my tattoos. My ravens that I got for my family and my shoulder tattoos. I brush my hair and leave it down.

Christina walks in as soon as I put the brush down.

"Hey, government rebel," she says cheerfully.

"Government rebel?"

"Oh, that's what they call you," she explains with a smile.

I laugh. "I feel so special."

"Come on, let's go to that meeting," she says as she grabs my hand.

**Tobias POV**

After I leave Tris, I wander around the Breau again on my way back my room. The government meeting begins in a short while. I had a good night's rest, but I still feel so restless. My mind can't help but worry about Chicago. _What will the government do? What's going to happen to Chicago? To us? _

I know I need to look "freshened" up for the meeting so I make my way to my room without wandering. I take a shower then step out after I finish. I dry myself then I put my clothes on, just not my shirt. My tattoos catch my attention as I glance at myself in the mirror. The black ink Dauntless flames on my right side of my chest. I turn to see the fractions tattoos. I remember why I got them, but I don't see the point in having them anymore without the fractions. I feel myself staring too long in the mirror, an Abnegation habit I can't seem to break.

I quickly glance away and pull my shirt over my head without a moment's hesitation. Just as I finish getting ready, Zeke walks in. He has been avoiding my since Uriah passed, but I don't blame him, I would avoid myself too if I were Zeke.

"Hey, you ready Four? The meeting is about to start."

"Yeah Zeke, I'm ready. Are Tris and Christina there already," I ask.

"Mhmm. Everyone's waiting on you man," he answers.

"Then I shouldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Let's go." And with that, we're off. We walk down the halls and make many turns that I stop paying attention really and just follow Zeke. We finally make it to these two white, wide doors that lead to inside the meeting room. I see the David's superiors around a table, but David is nowhere in sight, with Caleb, Cara, Matthew, Christina, Tris, Johanna, and Evelyn. She must have gotten in yesterday. I try my hardest to avoid her eyes, knowing that I left her alone back in Chicago. Tris sits next to an empty sit, which I assume is for me. I sit down next to Tris and Zeke sits next to Christina. Tris' hand finds mine without question.

As soon as Zeke and I sit down, David's superiors begin. "We understand that Chicago has finally failed after so long. What we need to do now is come up with an agreement that works for both sides."

Silence fills the room and we all glance at each other. I look up at Tris to see if she has any suggestions. She looks at me and I know she has an idea.

"Why don't we bringing everyone here and let them decide if they want to stay in Chicago or leave somewhere else or stay here," Tris asks.

"That would work, but we have three problems. First, we can't just bring everyone _here_. Sec-"

"Well why don't we have an area in Chicago where people can get help for deciding whether they want to leave or not," I suggest, helping Tris.

"That works quite well actually," they begin, "but we still have two other problems. The other problem was we can't have people wanting to work here without us wanting them too. Also, Chicago has to work or do something. Both of those problems bring up one question, what is Chicago going to do there?"

"Well, we can have Chicago become a metropolitan area. There are other cites like that right," says Cara. "That way people from the fractions can have normal jobs, decide where they want to go, and people from different areas go there as well."

"Not a bad idea. You guys would have to follow some type of rules, however," they say.

"Oh, that we can agree too," says Johanna.

"Excellent. Well the rules will be simple. Just like any other city, there can't be crimes like stealing, murder, or such. Of course it's human nature so you will need a police force. We have talked to George so he will train them. Would you guys like to help," they ask Tris, Zeke, Christina, and me.

"I'll do it," says Zeke.

"I think I want to help relocate the people," answers Christina.

Tris looks at me with a conflicted look then turns to them and says, "I'll help too." I look at Tris with surprise. Why would she want to help?

"How about you Four?"

I don't know if I want to help. I don't know if training like the Dauntless would help me become a better person or just bring memories I don't want to remember anymore.

"Can I get back to you on that," I ask.

"Sure. Just know that if you don't want to work there, you need to find another job. Everyone must work or go to school. A rule," they answer.

As we all find what we are going to work in, everyone except me, the government officials get everything in order. They set up rules and jobs and decide how everything will function. I find myself tuning out and by the looks of everyone else, I'm not the only one. I only see Caleb, Cara, and Johanna interested in what the government has to say.

"Now that we have come to an agreement, you will go back and gather everyone back at home and tell them what is going to happen. With time, we will be dropping in just to make sure everything is in order."

We all nod. "Okay, it has been decided. Chicago will now be a metropolitan area," they say.

**There it is. Hope you guys liked it!**

**I will try to update soon! Please follow (if you haven't already), favorite the story, and leave me a review.**

**Thanks! Bye!**

**-Drea **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I decided that my update days will be on Sundays**

**Here's the update… **

**Enjoy!**

**(Don't own the Trilogy or any of the characters)**

**Tobias POV**

Watching everyone leave the meeting room brings me relief. _Chicago is good. We're good. _Then I remember I want to talk with Tris. Our hands are still entwined with each other. I move my eyes to hers, but she keeps her eyes focused on her shoes.

"When did you decide to help George and why," I ask her as I tug on her hand.

"I honestly don't know why I want to, but I want to feel what I felt back at the Dauntless initiation again. That feeling of being free and if this helps, then why not?" She still hasn't looked up to meet my eyes.

"I thought you were done with trying to be just another adrenaline junkie?" I hear the anger in my voice, but I wish it wasn't there.

"How is this me being reckless, Tobias?" Her eyes are finally all on me, but there is anger in them.

"You want to train them, just as they were," I say somewhat defensive. "Why didn't you talk to me about this first? You don't even know the possible dangers this job will bring." My voice is getting louder with every second. I can't help myself any longer though I know I need to control myself.

"Even if there are dangers in training the police force, I wasn't aware that I had to ask for your blessing on this. You can't always be there to protect me, Tobias." Her voice is getting as long as mine with every sentence. And even though I know what she says is true, I can't bring myself to admit it.

"Maybe I should just let you do your own thing then without any of my help since you have it all figured out on your own," I retort quietly.

I can see a flash of hurt in her eyes that are locked on mine, hard. I can't take it any longer so I turn to leave.

"Tobias," she starts as I reach for the door handle, "please don't forget that I love you." I turn back to look at her again. Her eyes still have hurt in them but I can see that she means what she says.

"I love you too. I'm going to take a walk to calm down and maybe we can finish this conversation when we both aren't so heated." I don't even wait for her response, I just leave. I can't stay with Tris any longer. I'm afraid I'll say something I don't really mean. It's best that I clear my head.

* * *

I walk anywhere I can, hallways, building rooms, rooms that lead to more rooms. I don't exactly know where I'm going, but I don't try to stop and figure it out.

As I pass a room with glass doors, I see Evelyn. She must be getting ready to leave. Before I can even think about turning away from her, our eyes find each other. I can't turn away now so I just make my way to her.

"You getting ready to leave, Evelyn?" I ask her even though I already know the answer to the question.

"Yes actually, though I don't quite know where I'm going. They won't tell me. I don't mind anyway. It's a nice change, not knowing where you're headed." I notice a change of expression she gives me. I must look like I'm paying attention and to be honest, I'm not. She asks me, "Tobias is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"Everything is fine, Evelyn," I reassure her.

She must not believe me because then she says, "You can talk to me, Tobias."

"It's nothing, it's just that Tris and I-"

"You and Tris had an argument about the job," she says as she finishes my own sentence.

"Yes, how did you know," I ask her.

She sighs and says, "Tobias you are _my _son after all. But I do want to give you just a little piece of advice. Even though I'm not fond of her and it pains me to say, Tris is a remarkable person. She's good for you son and I would really hate to see you try to cage a bird that is not meant to be caged." What does that mean? Not meant to be caged?

"I need to get going son. Please don't be a stranger, Tobias. I love you." She gives me a quick embrace and hesitantly plants a small kiss on my cheek.

"Good-bye Evelyn. Be safe." I watch her leave then turn away to leave. Again, I'm not sure where I'm going, I just keep walking.

I'm hoping to find Tris and finish our talk from earlier as I think of Evelyn's words. _"Try to cage a bird that is not meant to be caged."_

**Tris POV**

As soon as Tobias leaves, I feel a big hole in my chest. I hate arguing with him, having arguments where we both can't stand to be with one another or even look at each other. I sigh and sit back down. My head hurts from all of this stress. _At least you don't have to worry about Chicago anymore, _I think to myself.

Should I have talked to Tobias first before making the decision of accepting the job? Clearly he is more experienced in this situation; I mean he was a Dauntless trainer himself for a while. No, I need to stop relying on him like that; I'm not a small girl who needs help all day. But, it is nice to have Tobias by my side, guiding me along instead of pressuring me.

I need to go look for Tobias so I get up and walk out the door. As I walk around the hallways, I see a government official. I recognize him from the meeting, except he stayed quiet throughout the whole meeting. He stops me as I try to avoid him.

"Miss Prior, may we have a word together in my office?"

"Umm, I actually busy right now looking-"

"It will only take a quick second, I promise," he says interrupting me.

"Okay then." He leads me into his office and I automatically think I'm in trouble. _What if he wants to talk to me about David or something? What if he figured something out?_

"Do you know why you are here, Ms. Prior?"

"No. I don't." And I try to keep my tone sound causal.

"It's not because you're in any trouble I can assure you that. You see, we have decided that Johanna Reyes would make an excellent member here, but she instead wanted to see if she could govern from Chicago." I don't see how any of this involves me. _Why am I here? Why am I having a conversation about this? _

"Before you start getting bored Miss Prior, you should know that Johanna has requested you work with her. She thinks you make a great leader. What do you say? Would you like to become a representative?"

This catches me off guard. _I'm a great leader? Johanna wants me? _I think back to my father. My selfless father who remained selfless to the day he died. He _was _a great leader. I remember once he told me that people who have power usually also have the fear of losing it as well. I don't think I want that, maybe I'm scared of becoming like Marcus. He was the Abnegation leader but there was something darker to him that came with that kind of power.

If I won't be a representative, who can be? Tobias. Tobias is a natural leader, even without trying to be one. I'm not sure how he would feel about it since he didn't even want to be a Dauntless leader; but if I know him as much as I think I do, then I know he would jump at an opportunity to change things, properly.

"I don't mean to pressure you but it would-"

"No," I say confidently.

"No," he repeats, questionably.

"No. Though I am flatter, really, but I think someone else would make a better leader than I would."

"And who might that be?" He suddenly gets curious as he fidgets in his comfortable chair.

"Tobias Eaton. This position isn't right for me, but I know that it would be right for him. Besides," I say as I get up and head to the door, "I already have a job." I give him a small smile and head out. I need to look for Tobias and finish talking with him.

* * *

As I walk around the confusing hallways, I see him and he sees me. We stand there, meters apart, not wanting to move first. He finally walks towards me first and I can't help but just stay there and look down at my shoes. I feel him close by that when I finally look up; he's looking down at me.

"Hey," he says first.

"Hey. Did you have a nice walk," I ask.

"Yes I did. I had an interesting conversation with Evelyn as well about you. And then-"

"Wait," I start, interrupting him, "about me? What about me," I ask defensively.

"We can talk about _that _later. I really want to talk to you about something else. I was offered a position on the representatives." His eyes look at mine with a confusing look. _Am I suppose to react a certain way? Am I supposed to ask him about it?_

"Oh, really? Did you take it?"

"Well, I want to, but I would like to discuss it with you first. So, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." He leads me into an empty room. The big window overlooks the rest of this city and I find myself missing Chicago.

We sit down by each other on the chairs and we both look at each other. I don't want to fight with him anymore so I do something bold; I lean forward and kiss him, hard. He kisses me back with the same force. It's hard going a single day without having our lips pressed together at least once. My hands are messing with his hair while his are behind my neck and moving down slowly.

I don't know how long this has been going but I know we came here to talk. I pull away first to say, "We need to talk first remember?" Then I lean forward to give him a small, gentle kiss. He smiles with his eyes closed until finally he says, "Alright. We can finish this later." Great, now I'm smiling as well.

"What do we talk about first, my job or yours," he asks. I don't feel like talking about mine so I say, "Yours. I'm Abnegation remember?" I smile and he laughs.

"Well, I am as well so..,"

"Okay fine. We can talk about mine first if you what," I tell him.

"Okay then. First I want to tell you, I'm sorry. I forget that you might as well be a bird." His smile reaches his eyes as he says the last part. "I know you're suppose to be free, and I need to stop being over protective of you when you're meant to fly. I just hope that I can be there flying next to you, if you let me."

"Of course you can." I give him a kiss on his cheek and smile.

"So I guess it's my turn?"

"Yes it is. Why did you want to discuss it with me first if you already know you want it," I ask him.

"Because, I have doubts about it. What if I become like Marcus or I'll fail?"

"Tobias, you're nothing like Marcus and you don't know this, but you are a natural leader. I know this is perfect for you," I reassure him. "Now you are going to take the job okay?"

"Alright, Tris." I begin thinking that we are going to get up and leave when he pulls me towards him and leads me to the big window. There is a blanket with pillows on the floor. I look to Tobias with a confused look. "Did you plan this," I ask.

"Planned, and hoped." He kisses me and pulls me down with him on the blanket. We sit there and look at the sun setting. I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh, with my eyes closed.

"I love you, Beatrice."

"And I love you Tobias."

**There it is! I really hope you guys didn't get bored or anything…**

**I'll be writing more now during school to be able to post next Sunday c;**

**For all those new ones checking out my story, follow, favorite, and/or review!**

**Thanks everyone! **

**-Drea**


	8. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Super sorry, this is not an update... This is an author's note. I just wanted to let everyone that I will be finishing this fanfic at chapter 10 (Get it? 4+6) (Or maybe at 11, not sure yet. I'm undecided) . A guest suggested that I could possibly finish the story at ch. 7 and I actually thought about it. I wanted to write as much as I could, but now I realize that there isn't much left to write. Hope no one gets mad at me or something… Sorry I tried my best! Also, I'm not sure if I will be able to update this Sunday just because I have a bit of writer's block. But, if I don't post on Sunday, I WILL ASAP! Promise! Thanks guys! Bye!**

**-Drea**


End file.
